Some electronics devices include a detachable cell holder that holds a button cell supplying power to the electronics devices. See, e.g., PATENT DOCUMENTS 1 and 2. This cell holder includes a compartment and a stopper. The compartment holds a button cell. The stopper enables the cell holder to be mounted on and fixed to the electronics device. The cell holder is detached from the electronics device with the stopper released.
This button cell held by the cell holder mounted on the electronics device is not slipped out of the electronics device. However, the cell holder requires the stopper to be detachably mounted on the electronics device. The electronics device also requires an engagement part for engaging with the stopper. Thus, the cell holder and the electronics device have complex structures.
PATENT DOCUMENT 3 discloses a cell holder integrated with an IC package. This cell holder includes a compartment, a first elastic electrode terminal, a second elastic electrode terminal, and stoppers. The compartment accommodates a coin cell. The first elastic electrode terminal presses a peripheral surface of the coin cell. The second elastic electrode terminal is in contact with a bottom surface of the coin cell. The stoppers hold a part of a coin cell accommodated. The compartment accommodates the coin cell, which is held by the stoppers so as not to be slipped out unintentionally. The coin cell is released from the stoppers by a stick-type tool inserted into a space between an inner periphery of the compartment and the peripheral surface of the coin cell. Then, the coin cell is pushed and ejected to the outside of the cell holder by an elastic force of the first electrode terminal.